


His Angel

by asoftangel



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Collars, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Master/Pet, Mirrors, Princess - Freeform, Puppy Play, Roughness, Tails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftangel/pseuds/asoftangel
Summary: Will turns up to Hannibal’s house unannounced for the fifth time this week.He has a little crush.





	1. Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I grew up reading a scarce amount of fanfiction so I’m kind of new to this community! And even though I used to write a lot this series is primarily for fun!
> 
> [KINKTOBER DAY 4 | Prompt? It’s Daddy]

_ “You shouldn’t be here again Will.” _

I am sweating profusely. This is the fifth time this week I’ve come to his house unannounced and it’s only Wednesday. 

  1. Monday morning at 5am
  2. Monday evening at 10pm
  3. Tuesday morning at 3am (in my defence I was sleepwalking)
  4. Today at 6am
  5. Now at 11pm

Why is it so  **late** ? Why am I here so late? 

I’m shaking from my rapidly climbing anxiety and shuddering from the cold as I pace back and forth (back and forth) across his deck. I am indeed very shaky, if you hadn’t noticed.

_ “Leave Will please,”  _ I tell myself.  _ “Fucking LEAVE.” _

“Will?” Hearing the thick accent makes me halt. If I stay still enough hopefully he won’t see me. That’s what prey usually does right?

I bow my head in regret and self-hatred and I hear him climb the stairs of the porch. 

_ “He was hunting, of course, Will you fucking idiot.” _

“Will?” Hannibal repeats and fight or flight kicks in.

I spin around and practically run, barging past him, leaping to skip all three of those wide porch steps and I get approximately three feet on the wet grass before I feel his grip around my wrist.

“Will.” It’s a warning, it’s dangerous and my cock…

It twitches and starts to gently throb. 

_ “God.” _

“Come inside Will. It’s freezing out here, you’ll get a cold.”

My heart swelled a little and I followed him, like Winston would me, inside from the bitter night air. His place always felt like home. Exactly what I would want for myself, if I uhh, looked after myself better I  _ guess. _

Hannibal closes and locks the door behind me. Which I am afraid to admit doesn’t help the situation in my jeans, I feel like a naughty boy sent into the headmaster’s office, if said headmaster was a pervert and if I wanted him to do unspeakable things to me.

“You can spend the night,” he says gently. “We need to talk first, sit on the big couch.”

I obey and watch diligently as Hannibal takes off his jacket. He then moves to join me.

He sits beside me?  **Close** beside me? 

I’m  _ very  _ aware of the muscle of his thigh pressing into my own and it makes me shiver. There’s a flicker of amusement on that sculptured face of his but he doesn’t react further than that.

There’s a pause.

“I-“ 

“What’s going on Will?” Hannibal has genuine concern for me and it almost breaks my heart. It’s so trivial yet it would smash our relationship apart. I can’t do that to us.

“I didn’t mean to come here tonight,” I say solemnly. “It was a mistake.”

“That’s not what I asked. Was it Will?”

I sigh. Avoiding eye contact is a specialty of mine but this was on another level, I should practically turn my back to him, the amount of eye contact would be the same. 

I can’t respond. I just want to go back home to the familiarity of my dogs and my nightmares. They’re out of my control in a reasonable way, I can tolerate them,  _ this, this _ I cannot tolerate. Just feeling sick with embarrassment and shame and fucking  **lust.**

I want to yank his hair just for the opportunity to see the beast inside come out, the same carnal yet deliberate energy that radiates from him when he kills.

“ **Was** it Will?” He places a hand on my thigh and I seize up only to lightly shudder. 

_ Fuck. _

Hannibal softly strokes my thigh and I exhale sharply.

“No Daddy, it wasn’t.”

**What? ** ** _What?_ ** I didn’t just say that aloud no I fucking didn’t please no fucking God no shit fuck…

I dart a glance at him and his face is unwavering. My head falls in my hands.

“There’s no need to shake Will,” he croons. “I’ve known what you’ve wanted for a while now. Follow me.”

Not that I have a choice in the matter. He has a stern grip on my right hand that makes my cock ache as he leads me… to the stairs? I assumed he was just taking me for a drink but I guess not?

** _“I’ve known what you’ve wanted for a while now” _ **

What did he  _ mean? _

“This is my room,” Hannibal explains. 

I’ve never seen it before but as I stand there bewildered I take in the high ceiling, the dark walls and deep mahogany furniture and the _bed. _It was sprawling, duvet perfectly imperfect had clearly been flung effortlessly onto the bed without much thought but it just looked **masculine**, like the headboard, clearly made to Hannibal’s taste.

“Sit on the bed.” It startles me and I don’t quite catch it. 

“Eh?”

Hannibal’s grip on my hand tightens, not to the point of unbearable pain but enough to make me whimper slightly.

“Sit on the bed.” He repeats and this time I hear it and flush. Hannibal’s voice is on the edge of a growl and it makes me painfully erect.

I do as I’m told and he lazily follows behind but he doesn’t sit down. 

Hannibal stands directly in front of me, legs slightly apart, staring down as me. I can’t help but to look up at him, my face flushed red as I glance at his firm chest and the veins of his arms.

I can’t keep his gaze but he won’t let me look away when I try, keeping my head tilted up to him by a firm hand under my chin. His other hand raises to stroke my cheek and I instinctively nuzzle into it.  _ Shit.  _ I try and jerk my face away but-

“It’s okay Will. You’re my little boy now, let Daddy keep you safe.”

My eyes bulge wide open in shock. 

** _“What. The. Fuck.”_ **

“I… what…  _ what??”  _ I stammer, my voice flailing.

“You heard me didn’t you? If not I can repeat myself but as a future warning Daddy does not like repeating himself.”

“I… I heard you.”

“Good,” he coos, stroking my face one more and stepping back slightly. “Kneel Will.”

Dumbfounded I just do as I’m told and drop to my knees in front of him. He wraps his fingers in my curls and yanks my face up to press my face against his crotch. I only just notice the faint scent of blood on him and it makes me shudder with arousal.

“Will, my little sweet innocence, do you feel how hard Daddy is for you?”

It’s all I can feel, I nod my head against his jean-clad bulge.

“Hmmm? Come on princess, use your words.”

_ Fucking  _ **hell.**

“I can feel you Hannibal,” I whisper. 

He slaps me, not hard enough to hurt, only sting. “You don’t call me Hannibal anymore. You know what to call me. Say it again.”

I take a shaky breath. “I can feel you... Daddy.”

“Good little boy.” He lets go of my hair. “Undress please princess.”

“ _ Princess… god, the way he says that.”  _ I stand and undress unceremoniously and with an urgency as he watches me carefully. 

“Keep the panties on please Will.”

_ “ _ ** _Panties.” _ ** I gasp, but nod.

He spins me around and pushes my torso over the bed. 

“Such a delicious ass Will,” he murmurs, tugging up the waistband of my boxers, giving me the most painful wedgie. The pressure on my throbbing cock feels divine but I can’t help but feel extremely vulnerable like this. 

Sprawled on the bed with my tight ass on show for  _ Daddy.  _

_ “I’m Daddy’s little boy.” _

He rests his torso against my back. “You’re now mine Will. I think you should see how I use things that are mine.” he growls, his accent delectable, against my ear...


	2. Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wakes up in the middle of the night and Hannibal has something to show his new pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I grew up reading a scarce amount of fanfiction so I’m kind of new to this community! And even though I used to write a lot this series is primarily for fun!
> 
> [KINKTOBER DAY 9 | Prompt? It’s Pet Play]
> 
> [And it was my birthday!]

I am overwhelmed by him.

Laying in his arms after the fury settles.

Staring past him into the mindless dark of the room.

I softly nuzzle into him more but I freeze, self-conscious, when I hear him hum.

“Will,” Hannibal sighs, content.

My eyes shut as I pretend with dedication to be asleep. If I’m awake I’ll have to be vulnerable in front of him and he is so deliciously sexy and unpredictable I’d find myself underneath him again tonight within three minutes.

He scares me, the power he has over me is too much.

He hums again as he tightens his arms around me and pats my head.

“Such a good puppy for me, aren’t you?”

** _Shit. _ ** A sharp gasp pierces the quiet and Hannibal chuckles, a deep irresistible sound.

“Aw look, my doggy can’t help but be needy for his master.”

I mewl, which is a mistake because he coos and kisses my head.

“Is my little pup awake?”

I just nod.

“Good. I have something to show you Will. Hold on.” I feel him shift beneath me, reaching for something, and then there’s a soft warm light that spreads across the both of us, illuminating each other for our own indulgence.

Hannibal slides out of bed and I flop cheek first into the warmth of his spot. He must have showered after our sex, it smells clean and musky and I instinctively moan. He pads barefoot across the room to get something and before I know it he’s back in front of me. Holding a baby pink strip of leather, expensive, with silver detailing on it that I can’t quite make out. 

“Sit up please Will.”

I do as I’m told without complaining, partly because I know better and partly because I’m really intrigued to see what he has in store for me.

“This is your collar Will.”

My eyes widen as he passes it to me. The cursive text on the silver bone shaped tag catches my attention first.

_ “Property of Hannibal Lecter. If found please email h.lecter@gmail.com with haste.”  _

Like I’m an actual dog. I flip it over, expecting it to be bare, instead finding:  _ “Daddy’s Little Princess”  _ in the same garish font and I blush, hard.

“I thought I was your fucking little boy. Not a dog, not a princess, what the fuck is this Hannibal?” It comes out of my mouth without thinking, speaking out of fear and embarrassment and most importantly arousal. 

Nerves set in my stomach immediately. I know I will pay for my foul attitude as I watch something flicker across Hannibal’s face for a second. He gathers his thoughts.

“I know you’re scared of what we’re going to become Will but Daddy is going to make sure we go at a pace that’s exactly right for you. I don’t appreciate your tone, and you will be punished when I’m ready, but if the collar is too much for now you don’t have to wear it.”

I blink, confused but positively surprised.

“I… This is new for me.” I stammer. Hannibal smiles softly.

“I know Baby, I know.” 

He sits beside me and pulls me so my head rests on his shoulder. 

“I have questions?” That itself being a question.

“Go ahead,” Hannibal murmurs.

“Okay,” I start...

  * ****Am I your Princess, little boy and your pup?****
  * **Do you have a vore kink? With you eating people I mean, I’m not into that but if it’s a big deal for you then… yeah it’s probably best if we leave this.**
  * **I hope this isn’t too forward but is this purely sexual? Do you wish to explore things romantically with me?**

Hannibal just chuckles and doesn’t say anything.

“What?” I grin. He grabs my hand still.

“You were really fiddling with that collar, you’re nervous, aren't you?”

I just nod, embarrassed.

“Well okay,” his slick words begin. “You are indeed primarily my submissive, those words are pet names, essentially and can be replaceable depending on our taste. I’m not into vore, you’ll be pleased to hear, my endeavours within cannibalism have a different energy, it isn’t a sexual release for me. The last question is hard for me to admit, as even I get shy, but yes I do want to explore things with you romantically,” he says softly. “I want the whole package.”

I smile at him shyly, unable to process just how well this is going.

“But this is all about you, princess, we’re going to go at your pace.”

He holds my hand, smiling kindly until something clicked within him and he slapped his knee.

“I almost forgot,” he rose suddenly and left the room, almost running slightly. Returning a few moments later with something behind his back, my mind races,  _ “This is where he kills me, isn’t it?” _

But he pulls out the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen. A silver thing with a tail attached? 

“Wh-what is that?”

Hannibal bursts into laughter, almost out of character for him, and says, “It’s a butt plug Will.”

“The tail goes up my-“

“ _ NO! _ ” His laughter rests into a deep chuckle. “The metal goes inside your little bottom.”

I blush heavily, averting my eyes harder than I have all evening.

“And it’ll go inside you now,” Hannibal’s voice turns dark as he twists his fingers in my hair and pushes me down onto my stomach. 

I’m panting already. Like a dog.

I hear him faintly spit. “Your ass should be ready to take it.” Without warning I feel the cool metal at my puckered anus and I whine and jerk.

Hannibal’s grip in my mane tightens, “Be a good doggy for me, okay?” I just nod, this is dizzying. 

I feel his force stretching me wide open and I mewl and grit my teeth. We sigh and groan as it eases inside me, right to the base. 

“You’re such a good pup Will,” he moans, wrapping the collar around my neck, lead attached, using it to drag me off the bed.

“Look at yourself,” he growls and I can’t avoid the sight in the mirror. Me nude, with an obnoxious tail protruding from my tight ass. He leans into my ear.

“You’ll wear this all night for me, as you go to sleep,” he tugs the tail and I watch myself pant in the mirror,  _ “You’re my puppy now.” _


End file.
